


Should I Fray

by RubyCrystalAPasta



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Andrew Minyard, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nathan Wesninski - Freeform, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCrystalAPasta/pseuds/RubyCrystalAPasta
Summary: Excerpt: He was so distracted, the words that were being spoken to him almost were missed. He faintly heard his name being muttered, the weight of somebody else on the bed narrowly distracting him.“- Josten, you’re in Palmetto University, your parents are dead, you’re okay. You are Neil Josten, you’re in Palmetto University, your parents are dead, you’re okay.” The words were repeated, over and over again until Neil managed to catch his wind, nearly choking on it at first. His eyes adjusted to the lights being off- that was, until somebody switched them on, and he had to blink in the new light.___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Neil has a nightmare, and Andrew is there to support him.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Should I Fray

**Author's Note:**

> For the best experience, listen to this while you read: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lxw2SY1LjY&list=RDMMa5RTVoreSAY&index=4&ab_channel=ErickAmezcua

“Fuckin’ Junkie.” Andrew’s words lacked their usual bite, and that was what caused Neil to look up, a crooked grin already settled on his lips. Idly, he wondered what he did to make Andrew address him in such a way, but the goalie crossed the room with that look, the one he wore whenever Neil had done something that was apparently “stupidly attractive” (Nicky’s words). 

“Yes,” Neil spoke quickly before Andrew could even ask the question, which caused a scowl to flit upon the lips that crashed into his own the very next moment. The striker kept his hands on the sheets of the bed he sat on- it belonged to Andrew, but he sat there anyway- as his mouth kissed back eagerly. 

Andrew grabbed one of Neil’s hands from the blanket, yanking it to bury in his hair, which of course Neil took great pleasure in using the leverage to pull Andrew even closer. They pulled apart after Neil felt his chest burn with the need for air, and he didn’t miss the way Andrew smiled at him before they continued the kiss. 

That was what made Neil stop, abruptly pushing Andrew away, disconnecting them. Something was wrong, Andrew didn’t, he never smiled after the drugs had abandoned his system those months ago. 

Andrew wasn’t gone for long, his lips pressing against Neil’s neck, drawing a startled noise from him.

“No.” Neil bit out, his heart hammering when the word was ignored, Andrew’s lips still working against his neck to leave marks- Andrew never left hickies on his neck, never leaving a sign that Neil was something to him. Neil was always a nothing, and Neil was content with that, but this didn’t feel like nothing, this felt like he couldn’t get a grip as he was drowning in Andrew, and he just wanted to stop, he wanted this to stop. 

A rough laugh sounded from near the door, all too familiar and heart-stopping. Nathan stood there, staring at them with disgust, blades in hand and blood dripping onto the carpet. Neil couldn’t stop the whimper that left his mouth as he blinked- Andrew was suddenly gone, not on him anymore but standing in front of his father. 

“No!” He gasped out, blood running frigid as the knife was slotted against Andrew’s throat, drawing a pale line of crimson to the surface. He couldn’t move towards them, his body felt like it was soaked in molasses and for every step he made towards them, barely an inch covered the distance. 

Andrew’s eyes were painfully blank, void of emotion, of anything that Neil usually saw in him. Nathan laughed again, a taunt as the knife cut fatally into Andrew’s neck, splitting his body in two. 

“NO!” Neil screamed as he woke up, his hand instantly reaching for the blade under his pillow, coming up blank. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see anything in the darkness, Andrew was dead and there was nothing he could have done to stop it. He felt his chest breaking apart, choking sobs wracking his entire body. 

He was so distracted, the words that were being spoken to him almost were missed. He faintly heard his name being muttered, the weight of somebody else on the bed narrowly distracting him. 

“- Josten, you’re in Palmetto University, your parents are dead, you’re okay. You are Neil Josten, you’re in Palmetto University, your parents are dead, you’re okay.” The words were repeated, over and over again until Neil managed to catch his wind, nearly choking on it at first. His eyes adjusted to the lights being off- that was, until somebody switched them on, and he had to blink in the new light. 

Andrew sat in front of him, staring at him with an intensity that could kill, concern evident in his gaze, so much different than Neil had seen when his father had murdered him. No, that… that hadn’t happened, had it. 

Neil went to touch Andrew, to make sure he was real, before pausing, unable to even choke out the question. He didn’t have to, because Andrew gripped his wrist tightly, ensuring his existence. Neil swallowed another sob, his eyes closing finally to hide behind his knees that he hadn’t realized had been tucked tightly to his chest. 

“Uh… I’ll go.” Neil heard Kevin’s voice from the doorway, a flinch running through his body before he could stop it. There were no more words said, so Neil assumed that Andrew had nodded or done some gesture to tell Kevin to get the fuck out of the bedroom. He was thankful, but he didn’t want to be alone. Neil felt Andrew’s hand stay around his wrist, and the striker didn’t know how to feel about that. 

On one hand, he appreciated the effort that Andrew was going through, knowing that Andrew hated touching especially after nightmares, but… Neil didn’t want to touch anymore. 

“No.” He rasped, his voice cracking from the sob he almost couldn’t hold down, and that was that. Andrew let go of his wrist like it was on fire, and Neil felt something bloom in his chest. The bed rocked, a signal that Andrew had stood, to leave him be, but Neil didn’t want that either. 

“Stay?” He asked, looking up from his knees, finally, searching Andrew for something, maybe an answer or a sign that he would be alright. 

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m not your answer.” Andrew said the words without venom, even as he sat down next to Neil, a quiet show of unwavering support. 

“I’m nothing.” Neil’s words were quiet but shockingly loud in the silent room. 

“You’re nothing,” Andrew repeated, watching him, watching over him, always the steady guard that had protected him when he had nothing holding him up. It was moments like this that made Neil glad to be nothing. 

Eventually, he’d be okay. Or maybe he wouldn’t. Either way, Andrew would be there for Neil, no matter how many times Neil would want to run. 

“Staring,” Andrew grumbled, startling Neil out of his reverie. Neil only blinked, turning his gaze away as he yawned. It was late, he knew, because the sun hadn’t even risen above the horizon, and the window was still black. He wouldn’t be going back to sleep, not after that, but he was stopping Kevin and Andrew from sleeping. Nicky had slept on the couch, but Neil would be keeping him from sleeping too, if he went out there. 

“I’m going for a run.” He said, standing, shaking his whole body to relax. Andrew gave an unimpressed look, standing as well.

“It’s two in the morning. You’re running the court.” He grumbled after he checked his phone, to which Neil only nodded as a response. Andrew only wanted to keep him safe, especially after a night like this, and he understood that. At least Andrew might be able to doze off in the stands, while Neil ran.


End file.
